Tailor Made
by SarahCat1717
Summary: Gwen and Tosh, stopping in the Hub from a girls' night out, find that 2 of their coworkers are having a fun night in. Brief mistaken identity fun. Rated T for suggestiveness, just to be safe. My first fic ever! Please take a peak!
1. Chapter 1

Tailor Made

This is my first fanfic ever! I decided to cut my teeth on the genre with a little fluff although I hope to graduate to something more angst-y in the future. I do not own nor financially benefit from Torchwood in any way, but I am very grateful for it existing.

Setting: The Hub, late in the evening.

Timing: Mid season 2, before Owen's "condition".

Context: In my version, Ianto and Tosh are close friends.

Pairings: Jack/Ianto, implied Tosh/Owen if you squint

Gwen and Tosh decided to have a girls' night out to relieve some tension after a long week of messy clean-ups and Owen being especially snarky. This always set Tosh a bit on edge and Gwen suggested that nothing smooths edges like throwing back a few pints. They were happily tipsy and getting ready to head to a midnight showing of a chick-flick they picked out when they decided to stop by the Hub. Tosh remembered she left her wrap in the board room earlier and could use it in the too-cold theatre. Gwen remembered she had some leftovers in the fridge that she preferred over the garbage they serve at the concession stand. They walked in through the rolling cog door leaning on each other a bit, arm in arm, and split up to their separate destinations in the Hub. Gwen saw a moving shadow in the the kitchenette area and figured Ianto was pulling a late night. She called over her shoulder about it to Tosh, remarking that they might be lucky enough to get two fabulous coffees to go. Tosh was already skipping up the stairs to the board room in her "night out" heels.

As Gwen entered the kitchen area she saw the nicely-suited back of a gentleman standing in front of the beloved shiny and complicated barista machine. She figured out the computer system and so many of the alien technology gadgets in Torchwood 3 but the secrets of that beauty were only truly known to Ianto Jones. She gave the pinstriped shoulder a quick tap as she whisked past on her way to the fridge, requesting "2 for the road please! One for me and one for my girl Tosh! You're here late aren't you? Work related or just keeping Jack company?" From behind Gwen her startled coworker only got out "Ugh..." before Gwen gave a happy squeel when she located her leftover pasta primavera and then started to launch into the story of how nice it was to be out with Tosh away from the office tonight. She rummaged intently through the drawer in search of a fork as she reported on how Tosh is quite the shark at billiards and got their drinks paid for by unsuspecting marks all night. Finally finding the fork among all the spoons she turned to lean on the counter and dig into her cold feast. Scooping the first bite into her mouth she almost choked on it as the suit she was talking to turned and was filled out, rather nicely, by NOT who she expected.

"Jack?!" Gwen sputtered and coughed. "Not sure if you want what I was able to get this blasted machine to spit out but you're welcome to drink in the view instead" he said with a wink and a coy smile. Jack leaned back on the counter opposite Gwen and gave a sweeping hand gesture at his uncharacteristic attire. The black suit with a slate-grey pinstripe, complete with matching vest underneath, was paired with blue shirt that matched his eyes. The shirt was not his usual utilitarian cotton, but rather looked finer and crisper. Over the shirt was a silk dark-grey shiny tie that perfectly matched the pinstripe in the suit. It fit in all the right places, accentuating his broad shoulders and chest and the cut of his pants tight against his hips and...his shoes even looked shined! But the suit wasn't the only difference, as Gwen took in the full view. Jack's usual perfectly-messy-yet-styled chestnut hair was actually looking like he ran a comb through it instead of just his fingers.

"So..." she started once she got over the initial shock "this is neeeew...", her Welsh accent and her curiosity drawing out the vowel. She couldn't quite find the words so used her wide eyes to do the questioning further. "Well a few decades of the same look I thought it was time for a change, and I happen to know a great tailor" Jack replied with a smirk while gingerly placing his cup of coffee-like substance on a silver platter with another cup. "Besides, my coat is, umm, otherwise occupied this evening". With a wag of his eyebrows he took off up the stairs toward his office with a more careful pace than usual, trying not to spill the coffee, leaving a confused Gwen and her knitted brow standing in the kitchen with her forgotten second bite of pasta still hovering on a fork in front of her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Tosh grabbed her wrap from the meeting room and then remembered that the UNIT database back-door access number that Jack gave her in the meeting that morning turned out to be incorrect. It changes weekly and, although Tosh could easily hack her way in, Jack encourages her to "play nice" with the agency and use the code that a friend of his sends to him. It was probably just a Jack-poor-handwriting error. Tosh saw the light of Jack's desk on through his office window and decided to pop in to say hi and see if she could check the access code again so she could use it over the weekend. She always took work home with her even though Owen teases her about "getting a life", not that he was any good at picking up on the hints she dropped for trying to doing so with him.

She gave a quick rap at the door but then walked right in. "Hi Jack! Sorry to bother you but since you're up and working anyway could you double-check that code that your friend...Martha is it? Well, that UNIT access code anyway, it was wrong when I tried it today. Do you know where you put it?" Tosh was digging through her purse in search of her lipstick, making her way over to the small mirror on the wall opposite to Jack's desk. As she breezed in she threw no more than a quick glance his way since he was sitting at the desk with his legs up on it, leaned back, face buried in a legal-size file from the archives. She noted how well-worn the heels were on his shoes and inwardly giggled about how Ianto chides him about putting the old shoes up on his own desk. The answer to her questions came with a poorly-imitated American accent. "Of course I know where it is, Tosh. I know everything."

"Oh Ianto, I didn't realize" she started, turning quickly, "Oh! Ianto!" Ianto was not in his trademark suit and tie but in a different yet equally familiar uniform. He wore dark wool pants with a brown weathered belt and those equally worn shoes. It was topped off by a clean white clingy t-shirt that confirmed to Tosh that her friend was hiding a nicely toned body behind those 3-piece suits and silk ties. As he stood he deftly threw on a comfy cotton indigo-colored cotton button-down shirt over the t-shirt, but left it open with the sleeves casually rolled up. What really made the look though was the pair of suspenders that hung down on each side over his trim hips. He approached her with a somewhat unnatural swagger to his walk, as if he had been practicing, and did a little turn with an up-raised eye brow that asked silently "How do I look?".

"Oh my!" Tosh finally mustered after a few moments of surprised silence. Her reply was part heavy sigh and part girlish giggle. Ianto's ears started to blush red and his feigned bravado dropped as he asked self-consciously "Damn, do I look silly? I can't pull it off can I? I don't know why I ever..." "No! That's not it at all!" she quickly assured her friend. "You look...hot! Like, wow." Tosh's voice dropped a the end with the seriousness of her statement. "Really?" he asked. "Oh yeah, really." Tosh nodded, eyes slightly glazed over. She forgot all about that silly access code she came in for.

"Sooooo...what is all this about?" she asked excitedly as she shook her head to gain her senses again. Ianto explained somewhat hesitantly "Well, we decided to try something new is all." He averted his eyes nervously and checked his hair in the mirror. It was up spikier than normal and he was resisting the urge to reign it in to its usual tamer style. As he raised his left arm to fuss with it a bit Tosh only then noticed the thick leather strap on his wrist. "Ooh!" squealed the tech-nerd in Tosh involuntarily as she rushed over. "He let you wear THAT?! He won't even let me anywhere near it and I've been here the longest!" "Yeah," said Ianto wistfully and with more than a little pride in his voice, "although he did deactivate it before handing it over. I insisted that is completed the look." Tosh silently noted that he was right. Although Ianto's hands were more graceful than Jack's that wrist band seemed to show off this deft, lean, sinewy hands. She secretly had a thing for hands. She loved to watch Owen rip his gloves off after an exam. Again having to shake her head out of day-dreaming (she was really feeling those drinks from the pub now, and was it getting hot in here?), she asked Ianto with a wry smile while bouncing on her heels like a little kid "So what did he get of yours?".

With perfect timing Jack showed up at the door, sharply decked out himself. Tosh whistled slow as he walked with Ianto-perfect posture across the room and placed the tray down on the desk. He tried to keep a straight face but had to grin as big as a Cheshire cat when he answered her question by drawing a stop watch out of the small pocket in his waist coat and hit the button.

One more chapter yet to come I think! Stay tuned! I am new to this so any reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Tosh clapped her hands in response to Jack's cat-walk worthy strut across his office. She was very happy that she and Gwen found reason to stop back in the Hub or she would have missed this peek into Jack and Ianto's romantic life. "Oh Gwen!" Toshiko exclaimed as if just remembering her. "Oh we ran into each other down by the coffee machine. She should be arriving in about...now" Jack accurately predicted, not taking his eyes off Ianto as he spoke. Gwen did show up at that exact moment "Tosh you won't believe, did you see...oh you did see...Oh hey Ianto! Oh! Oh my". Gwen Cooper suddenly found herself dumbstruck for the second time in a 5 minute timespan.

Gwen was still trying to take the situation all in when Toshiko noticed that Jack and Ianto had not broken very intense eye contact since Jack entered the room. Her giggling subsided and she suddenly felt terrible for having intruded on this intimate occasion for the two lovers. Jack probably doesn't mind the audience, but she knew that Ianto most likely would. But judging by the look she saw in Ianto's eyes at that moment, he was so taken with the view of Jack in that perfectly-fitted suit that he may or may not have even noticed she and Gwen were still there. Tosh moved to the the door, half-pushing Gwen along with her. Gwen did catch on and quickly bid the couple goodnight but couldn't help taking a moment to tease "and don't let him convince you of any other shenanigans Ianto!". Just as the door to the office was closing Jack let out a laugh and responded "Shows how much you know! It was his idea!"

Gwen and Toshiko exchanged funny looks as they scurried down the stairs and towards the cog door. Pausing before heading out Gwen asked Tosh "He was just kidding, right? About it being Ianto's idea? I mean, role-playing just screams of Jack." "I don't know Gwen, you know what they say! It's always the quiet ones you have to look out for! Take it from me. I'm one one of the quiet ones after all." Tosh smiled mischieveously. Gwen was learning all kinds of things about her coworkers tonight.

Back in the office, Jack and Ianto were finally alone. They both strode slowly towards one another in the center of the room, not meeting completely but circling and not being shy about taking in all angles of each other. Jack then closed some of the space between them, stopping so close to Ianto that they could feel the heat radiating between them. Jack had a look of fierce hunger mixed with bemusement. Ianto wore his perfected placid face but one raised brow and his heavy breaths gave away his desire in that moment. As cooly as he could muster, Ianto broke the silence "Well judging by what you brought up in those cups you don't know much about making coffee but you do know how to fill out a suit". Ianto reached up with his left hand and brushed the backs of his knuckles gently along the crisp collar of Jack's dress shirt and then slowly over the silk tie and the buttons of the waist coat. Jack's highly developed sense of smell detected that Ianto's personal scent and pheromones were already mixing into the weathered leather of the wrist strap Ianto now wore. He closed his eyes briefly. He could get drunk on that scent.

Jack suddenly noticed the one thing missing. Although he was loving the view of Ianto in his tight white t-shirt and the loose braces at his sides, Jack tore his eyes away to motion to his great coat hanging on the rack by the door of his office. Ianto followed his eyes and smiled warmly. Jack retrieved the coat and held it out for Ianto to slip into. Ianto did this for Jack daily, but now it took on a much more intimate feel. Jack took his time and slowly pulled the coat up over Ianto's frame. He then took a moment to smooth out the shoulders and ran his hands down the sleeves as he stood close enough behind the younger man that Ianto felt Jack's breath on his ear as he half-whispered "So how come you didn't put the coat on for Toshiko to see, give her the whole complete look?" Ianto turned, running his hands reverently down the lapels of the warm coat. He met Jack's gaze again and replied, lips just shy of brushing Jack's "because this moment was just for us".

So, one more chapter or no? I kind of like leaving off here and leaving the rest up to each reader's imagination but you tell me. Thanks so much to those of you who are following and especially those who took the time to review so far. Also, sorry for any grammatical and spelling mistakes. I don't have a beta and I have been trying to post new chapters quickly.


End file.
